


青少年的戀愛

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 學園/清水/中二昆汀/有點黑的彼得（非物理





	青少年的戀愛

1.  
「我是受著動漫之神庇護的天選之子，你們是動不了我的！」昆汀右手在前擺了一個帥氣的手勢，在後的左手手上拿著一支掃把，類似像弓箭步那樣的站姿壓低身子站著。

再加上他把帽T的帽子戴上。

該怎麼說呢？

一整個就像是古一學姊戴著兜帽子手上還拿著棍子揮舞的既視感。

只是他這是滑稽低配版的，古一還說不出「她是動漫之神庇護的天選之子」這種中二程度爆表的一句話。

站在他面前的一群人看向對方，不約而同的露出了「這個人是個笨蛋吧？」的疑惑表情。

明明他們只是想來跟昆汀說他的隱形機器根本就沒有用，結果昆汀以為他們之中有人破解他的技術，讓他自己不再隱形並被暴露出來，然後就開始在公開的走廊上隨手抄了一支掃把擺起姿勢。

「你那個機器根本就沒有運作，你從一開始就沒有隱形好嗎？」托尼一邊吐槽著一邊給所有人播從一開始到現在的監控。

昆汀看的臉越來越紅，怒火也越來越高漲，他一氣之下把掃把朝旁邊經過的人一扔轉身就跑回宿舍。

他也沒有在乎他剛剛這樣一丟是不是打到人了。

Who cares ？

昆汀坐在被窩裡把自己的兜帽往下拉了拉，他把自己抱成一團。

這一次的實驗雖然失敗了，但這一定是因為托尼史塔克嫉妒他，在他快要完成的時候指使他那個該死的擅長程式的跟班弄壞的！

昆汀在心裡暗暗的想著，下一次做實驗之前一定要先把機器的網路給關掉，以免又被那個心機小人史塔克給弄壞了。

因為太過於沉浸在自己的思考世界裡了，昆汀完全沒有注意到他對面那個空了一年的床位上被人放了行李。

—

渾身發燙，睡夢中的昆汀難受的皺起眉頭。

突然有人的手掌輕觸了他的額頭。

有點凉凉的。

在手抽開的時候他還不開心的哼了幾聲。

「學長？學長！」

身體被一陣的搖晃，昆汀慢慢的睜開眼睛，看向推他的人，眼前是一個臉上滿是緊張情緒的棕髮卷毛的白人學弟。

「學長你有點發燒，我手上有藥你要不要先吃一點，看等一下會不會好一點，如果還是沒有的話我送再送你去校醫室好嗎？」

突然發現自己的兜帽掉下來的昆汀氣的推開眼前的學弟。

「不用！」他惡狠狠的對著學弟低吼。

「就是因為你一直推我把我的帽子推掉我才被你們這些笨蛋傳染！」

他站起身來整了整自己身上的衣服，顧不得抹上平時固定瀏海的髮膠，就直接將自己的兜帽戴好衝出門自行跑去校醫室。

只留被推開的學弟在身後，就像是看到美杜莎的蛇後石化，呆立在原地一動也不動。

2.  
彼得今天才剛轉學過來。

他剛去宿舍放好行李，導師準備帶他到班上和同學們見面。在去班上的路途中，彼得的班導師突然被校醫攔住。

聽校醫說的話，好像是在說班上的某一個學生受傷的事。那個學生打球的時候太過於專注直播耍帥，結果被迎面而來的球正中鼻樑，當場暈倒在地滿臉都是鼻血。

導師告訴他讓他站在校醫室外頭等一下，他進去處理那個受傷同學的事。

在走廊上等待老師出來的時候，彼得突然被人丟了一根掃把，嚇得他以為這是什麼歡迎轉學生的奇怪儀式。

畢竟這間學校就是以不按牌理出牌而聞名的。

但並不是。

他並沒有看清楚丟給他掃把的那個人的正臉。

但他注意到了那個人在大步走路的過程中不小心被兜帽摩擦而垂下的幾綹頭髮。

在陽光的照耀下，看起來像是是金棕色的微卷中長髮，頭髮拂過隱約露出在外的白皙臉龐，看起來特別的迷人。

真好看，在擦身而過的那一秒彼得暗自在心裡想著。

雖然穿著的是紫綠拼接的帽T，腳上踩著的是詭異螢光綠的鞋子。

但是不知道為什麼，看著那個逐漸消失在視線裡的背影，彼得就是覺得他戀愛了。

—

彼得完全沒有想到會是這個樣子，他打開門就看到剛剛和他擦身而過的人。雖然他知道他是要跟學長一起住同一間宿舍，但是他不知道就是那個一眼就奪走他心神的人。

天啊，彼得在心裡小小的歡呼著，他輕手輕腳的將領到的書放在桌上，接著小心翼翼的盡量不發出聲音的走到睡到帽子有點掉下來的昆汀身邊。

因為閉著眼睛的關係，顯得睫毛此時又長又密而且特別的卷翹，彼得差一點就看入迷了。

突然他的新同桌奈德給他打了一個電話，他手忙腳亂的將電話接起，走到廁所裡小聲的跟奈德說他晚一點沒辦法去小組討論因為同寢的學長生病了。

打完電話彼得回到昆汀的身邊，他注意到了昆汀臉上不自然的紅暈，那個顏色太鮮豔了感覺很不對勁，抱持著這個想法彼得輕輕的拉開昆汀的帽子，伸手撥開前額的瀏海輕碰了下他的額頭。

果然，是發燒了。

彼得移開手準備轉身去自己的行李箱翻藥盒出來的時候昆汀不滿的哼了聲。

他快速的從行李箱裡找到梅姨替他準備的退燒藥，接著又跑去外面裝了一杯溫水回到房裡，將藥丸和水杯放在一旁的櫃子上，彼得輕輕的推了下躺在床上的昆汀。

「學長。學長？」彼得一邊推著一邊喊著昆汀。

被推醒的昆汀朝著聲音的方向看去，眼前一片模糊的他從被窩裡伸出袖子揉了揉眼睛，像是一臉不可置信的樣子看著彼得。

昆汀像是被嚇到一樣，快速的從床上直起身，在起身的過程中頭上的兜帽還不小心的整個掉了下來。

「學長你有點發燒，我手上有藥你要不要先吃一點，看等一下會不會好一點，如果還是沒有的話我送再送你去校醫室好嗎？」彼得輕聲的和昆汀說。

然後他看到昆汀動了動他的嘴巴，氣沖沖的對自己吼了句不要。

接著就一邊碎念著都是因為自己推他把他的帽子弄掉了他才發燒的事，一邊整理著自己的衣服重新戴上兜帽就這麼的衝出門了。

只留下彼得一個人呆立在原地。

外表看起來像是被美杜莎的蛇給弄石化了，實際上彼得的內心卻是波濤洶湧，滿腦子都是學長好可愛、學長好特別、學長超好看等諸如此類對於昆汀的讚美。

他冷靜過後坐在自己的桌前打開筆電，快速的在學校論壇發了求助帖，接著他就開開心心的出門去買晚餐，順便也幫昆汀買了份適合發燒的人吃的粥。

3.  
昆汀用著青蛙蹲的姿勢坐在自己的椅子上，一隻手撐著一隻手打著字，偶爾換一下手以免手掌太過酸痛。

彼得一打開門看到的就是一個帶著兜帽然後用著奇怪坐姿坐在椅子上的昆汀。

他敲了敲門小聲的叫了下昆汀的名字試圖引起昆汀的注意。

對，剛剛他去買飯的時候他的同桌奈德聽他說完他描述的樣子，拍了拍他的肩膀語重心長的告訴他「恭喜抽到籤王，那個怪胎就是昆汀貝克。」

「還好吧。」一點都不！彼得在心裡暗自反駁，學長真的很可愛，脾氣一點都不奇怪，要說是怪胎也是世界上最可愛的怪胎。

「學長吃飯了。」

彼得走到昆汀的身旁，一邊從袋子拿出裝著粥的紙碗放在櫃子上，一邊輕輕的拍了下昆汀的肩膀。

昆汀不耐煩的扯下自己的耳機轉過頭看向彼得。

「同學你到底是哪位？」昆汀沒好氣的對著彼得說「我們很熟嗎？」

「還有為什麼你會出現在我的房間裡？」

彼得呆愣的看著昆汀。

「喂，問你話你怎麼不回答？」昆汀翻了白眼。

「哦哦對，抱歉我剛剛在想事情。」彼得結結巴巴的說著，不自覺的將身體站直，認真的回答昆汀「我是新轉來的轉學生，然後因為其他間都滿了的關係就被分配到這間宿舍。」

語速飛快的說完這句話，彼得咽了口口水，睜大自己的眼睛用著真誠的目光看著昆汀。

「哦。」昆汀轉回去面對自己的電腦又開始打起字。

「那個、學長，我有幫你帶了粥回來。」彼得將粥從櫃子上拿起「你吃完粥再吃藥這樣對胃比較好一點。」

昆汀一臉嫌棄的轉過來看著彼得。

「你他媽以為自己是雞媽媽是不是啊？一直問問問問個不停，煩死人了。」昆汀一邊繼續打著字一邊跟彼得說他早就把藥吃了讓他自己把粥處理掉。

彼得將粥放回櫃子上，雙手抓住昆汀的肩膀，力度不大但是很有壓迫感。

「學長，你好好的告訴我，你到底吃晚餐了沒。」看著彼得一臉笑意的樣子昆汀內心緊張感油然而生。

「沒。」他小聲的說。

彼得把昆汀的椅子轉了個圈面向自己，接著他把自己的椅子也拉過來坐在昆汀面前，一手拿著剛剛放在櫃子上的粥一手拿著湯匙，一勺一勺的舀起餵給昆汀。

在發現粥有點燙導致昆汀的舌頭比先前更紅之後，彼得每舀起一勺就會先吹一吹，等它稍微凉了一點之後才放進昆汀嘴裡。

—

碗裡的粥舀完了，昆汀也吃撑了。

他忍不住的打了一個小小的飽嗝，接著他快速的摀住自己的嘴巴睜著大大的眼睛看著正在收拾餐具的彼得，在發現彼得並沒有在意這件事的時候還鬆了一口氣。

這個學弟還挺不錯的，昆汀接過彼得遞來的衛生紙，將自己嘴角上沾到的粥給擦掉，好吧跟他住一間也沒什麼不好的，多了一個人拿來當小弟其實也挺不錯的。

開始想像未來要如何使喚彼得以達到最大利益的昆汀，完全忘記自己剛剛才被人家死死的壓制住強制喂飯的事情。

在彼得收完餐具後，將昆汀的電腦關上把他弄回床上並給他蓋好被子讓他安心睡覺的昆汀，完全沒有意識到自己其實已經慢慢的陷入彼得帕克弄出來的蜘蛛網裡了。

彼得鑽回自己的被窩裡，面向昆汀那一邊，看著昆汀的睡顏輕聲的笑了笑。

4.  
手上的筆被抽掉，眼前的電腦跟筆記本都被強制收走，昆汀不禁在心裡同時也在外表翻了一個超大的白眼。

「現在要幹嘛？」

昆汀臭臉的看著彼得，內心想著自己的小弟真的是越來越不服管教，隨著相處的時間越來越久、越來越長，每天管得東西還有限制真的越來越多，搞得自己每天都有想要掐死他的衝動。

等等，掐死了就沒人幫忙帶飯還有幫忙記錄實驗數據了，昆汀在慎重思考之後決定還是放過彼得一馬，讓他多幫忙記錄數據好抵去他的冒犯行為。

「你今天電腦夠久了，該出門走動一下放鬆眼睛。」

彼得拉住昆汀的手帶著他走到玄關，並給昆汀穿上他最喜歡的那雙螢光綠的布鞋，接著就想要將人往外帶去。

在被彼得牽著手跑了三圈操場之後，昆汀倒在起跑線上一動也不動，絲毫沒有想要起身繼續跑的樣子。

「我知道你還能跑哦學長，再裝的話學長晚上只能喝蔬菜汁。」

想起之前偷懶只想快快回去做實驗，他對彼得虛報了他的圈數，結果隔一天的早餐從平常的培根、蛋和土司突然變成三種不同蔬菜泥，午餐的時候吃的是馬鈴薯泥和只帶一點點肉沫的肉汁，晚上雖然吃的是好吃的青醬蛤蜊義大利麵，但在睡前他被迫灌了深綠色的蔬菜汁。

搞得昆汀那陣子只要看到糊糊和綠色的醬汁或是蔬菜就會極度恐慌。

昆汀只得從地上爬起不情不願的慢慢走著，將彼得規定的每日十圈走完，彼得也跟在他身旁跟著他一起慢慢的走完剩下七圈。

「晚上想吃炸雞。」昆汀走著走著突然對著彼得說。

「可以，但是這樣的話你最近在做的實驗不能做太晚，不然吃炸雞又熬夜這樣對身體不好。」

彼得打開手機準備打電話和店家訂晚餐，一會跑完之後正好就能去拿了。

「那、那還是吃燉飯好了，上禮拜你帶回來的那個番茄鮮蝦燉飯還挺好吃的。」

實驗都快要做出成果了，說什麼也不能放棄能盡快把它趕完的每一分每一秒，昆汀在心裡暗暗的想著，內心的算盤打的嘩啦嘩啦響。

「確定？那我打電話過去訂嘍？」

「嗯，就這樣。」

昆汀看見一隻蝴蝶停在彼得卷髮上，剛運動完帶點紅暈的臉龐和頭上的卷毛，還有頭頂上的那隻蝴蝶一起看著，他突然發現自己的學弟有那麼一點點的好看。

注意到昆汀似乎是在恍神，彼得在他面前揮了揮手試圖引回他的注意力。

「那我們等等直接在餐廳吃完再回去好嗎？」

「嗯？哦嗯，好啊。」

昆汀回過神之後突然的低下頭，將自己的帽子再拉的更低一點。

不知道這樣子做昆汀是要幹什麼，可能是為了遮住自己突然爆紅的雙頰也說不定。

反正他們兩個，一個人正常的走在前頭，一個人走在後頭低著頭不願意抬起頭看路，就這樣兩個人慢慢的走到餐廳去吃飯了。

—

彼得一進到餐廳就開心的和正在櫃台記帳的女人揮手。

「嗨梅姨。」

「哦彼得你來啦！你身旁的那個是誰啊？」

「是他男朋友。」一旁路過正端著盤子要放回去的MJ說到。

「我才不是他的男朋友。」昆汀快速的反駁「我只是他同寢的室友而已！」

「哦是的！只是室友而已。室友會天天幫你帶飯，還會幫你做實驗記錄數據，然後還會記得定時把你拉出來運動，免得你在房間裡長香菇。」MJ不斷吐槽著。

「彼得......」昆汀看向彼得用眼神向他求救。

正當彼得要開口回應的時候梅突然說話了。

「哎呀沒關係的，是不是男朋友還是只是單純的室友都無所謂啦！」梅姨笑著說到「我家的侄子就麻煩學長你多多關照啦！要是他有什麼不好的地方你就告訴我，他回家後我一定會好好修理他的。」

昆汀用一臉不知道該回什麼才好的表情看著彼得，他瘋狂的用眼神向彼得求救，他一個社恐完全處理不來這種狀況啊！

彼得朝他投了個眼神，回到「我才不會欺負他，我很尊重學長的。」

對啊，尊重到每天都在討論組的群聊裡問到底要用什麼方法才能追到學長，還天天在群組裡說學長有多麼的可愛、想法有多麼的有趣。

簡直煩死了，MJ在心裡想到。

還沒追到就很愛炫了，更不要說真的追到之後該是什麼樣的情况，要是可以的話估計MJ的眼睛早就翻整整一圈了。

Happy拉開出餐台的簾幕，讓彼得過去自己端自己的餐點，還對著昆汀打了個招呼，昆汀呆呆的向他回了個招呼。

彼得端回餐點後拉著昆汀走向角落的桌子，兩個人開始吃起了燉飯。

「梅姨是我的阿姨，Happy是她的交往對象。」

彼得擦了擦嘴巴並拿起一旁的水杯喝了一口，他吃的是辣味的雞肉野菇燉飯，有點太辣了他想。

昆汀看著彼得放下手上的杯子，不知道應不應該跟彼得說他剛剛拿錯水杯了。

算了，還是不說好了，昆汀想著。

「哦。」他回到。

「MJ只是我班上的一個同學，我們小組是一組的。」彼得又接著說。

昆汀抬起頭看著他。

「幹嘛突然跟我解釋這些？」昆汀問。

「沒什麼，只是想讓你知道而已。」

挖了口燉飯塞入嘴中，彼得停止了這個話題。

昆汀默默的吃著自己的飯，開始思考著剛剛MJ說的那些話。

“是他的男朋友。”

“會天天幫你帶飯，還會幫你做實驗記錄數據，然後還會記得定時把你拉出來運動，免得你在房間裡長香菇。”

他突然放下自己的湯匙，嚴肅的看向彼得。

「咳嗯。」

他咳了下，試圖以咳嗽引起彼得的注意力。

彼得抬起頭看向他。

「怎麼了嗎？」他問。

「你喜歡我對嗎？」昆汀拋出了這個問題。

對面的彼得瞬間臉紅了。

「是嗎？」

「嗯、對。」

「哦。」

得到答案之後的昆汀繼續吃著自己的燉飯，沒有表示任何的意見，彼得一時之間不知道該說什麼才好。

兩個人就這樣，一個沒開口說話、一個不知道怎麼開口說話的走回寢室了。

快速的做完實驗等數據跑完一切都沒問題之後，彼得連催都不用催，昆汀就自己去洗漱然後就躺上床睡覺了。

「晚安彼得。」昆汀說。

「晚安。」

好險昆汀還願意跟自己說話，彼得在內心大大的鬆了口氣，雖然並沒有答案，但是只要昆汀還肯願意搭理自己就夠了。

彼得也躺回自己的被窩，閉上眼睛睡著了。

5.  
早上起床的時候昆汀的態度也並沒有改變，照樣乖乖的跟彼得出去晨跑一圈後就去吃早飯，中午午飯時間也準時的到彼得和他約好的地方等人。

下午實驗了下自己剛更改過一段數據的機器，出來的結果昆汀還挺滿意的，只是一旁同班的托尼等人的表情不知道為什麼很微妙就是了。

「他是不是談戀愛了？」托尼小聲的問著。

「我以為花花公子可以比我更早看出的。」娜塔莎對著托尼投去一個嫌棄的眼神「結果你現在才看出來？」

「不是啊，我最近做自己的實驗也很忙，誰有時間去注意他是不是有對象了。」托尼小聲的替自己辯解著。

他最近在編一個程式感覺進展還不錯，因此好幾天都沒來上課了，今天要不是班納被娜塔莎囑咐一定要把他帶出門他還不見得會來。

「凸泥肽菜了偶都看出奈了。」克林頓一手不斷的往自己嘴裡塞餅乾一邊說著嘲諷托尼的話。

昆汀收了收自己的器具，把它們好好的放入自己的袋子接著走向門口，和正站在門口等他的彼得一起離開教室。

「我猜那個學弟就是他男朋友。」巴奇在旁邊開始擺起了賭盤「你們有人想要一起賭的嗎？」

「幫我賭是的好嗎？親愛的。」

娜塔莎笑著對巴奇說到，巴奇馬上點了頭答應她接著在是的那一邊再加了一注。

「好吧那我也押是好了。」托尼說。

「我也是。」班納跟著附議。

「偶、偶押素。」克林頓含糊不清的說著。

「我覺得不是。」史蒂夫押了另一個選項。

「我也覺得不是。」山姆跟著史蒂夫押了同一個選項。

「那你們呢小鹿斑比？」托尼朝著剛進教室的洛基和索爾問到。

「我押不是！」索爾大聲的說到。

「我不參加。」洛基回到「沒興趣跟著一起賭。」

「好吧。」托尼轉過身看了眼巴奇記錄在本子上的名單「所以押是的有我、班納、巴奇、小娜還有肥鳥。」

「碎踏麻的跟泥肥鳥！」克林頓在旁邊抗議著。

「押不是的有史蒂夫、山姆跟索爾，斑比你確定你不賭嗎？」托尼無視一旁正氣噗噗對他抗議的克林頓，再問一次洛基。

「不了。」洛基拿出自己放在抽屜的書轉身就出了教室，索爾一看到他走了也急急忙忙的跟了上去。

「好的，那我們就一起等真相被揭開的那一天吧。」巴奇闔上手中的本子牽起娜塔莎的手，兩個人一起出門去吃晚餐了。

托尼一邊搭著班納的肩膀走出教室，一邊興奮的和他討論著自己的研究進展，史蒂夫則是拿起了自己的畫板準備去河邊寫生，克林頓早在不知道什麼時候就不見了。

等到回過神之後，山姆才發現剛剛八卦的正歡的人全都不見了。

「好哦，今天又是我鎖門就是了。」

山姆拿出講桌抽屜的鑰匙將門鎖上之後，拿回去辦公室還給負責管理鑰匙的工讀生。

今天的工讀生不是前幾天的學弟萊利，山姆內心有那麼一點點的憂傷。

—

把裝滿器具的袋子放回宿舍後，昆汀和彼得一起出門吃飯。

今天彼得帶他去吃的是三明治。

對，是三明治，昆汀手上現在拿著的就是彼得說他覺得是全校裡最好吃的三明治，而且一次就塞給他三份，生怕他吃不夠似的。

昆汀厭世的看著自己手上那三個三明治，此時的他只想要回去喝那難喝到爆的蔬菜汁，也不想吃手上的三明治。

他超級討厭三明治的，昆汀想著，他看著對面吃的津津有味的彼得，這世界上最該消失的食物就是三明治，尤其是裡面的酸黃瓜，簡直是生化武器一般的存在。

彼得已經把自己的三明治吃完了，抬起頭來看到昆汀看起來一臉厭世的樣子。

「怎麼了嗎？你怎麼還不吃呢？」他問。

「我不喜歡酸黃瓜。」昆汀直接回答彼得。

「啊抱歉，我不知道你不喜歡酸黃瓜。」彼得撓了撓自己的頭髮。

「我還不喜歡三明治。」昆汀又接著說到。

彼得整個人都慌了，天啊該怎麼辦才好？昨天才被人家知道自己喜歡他，今天應該要好好表現的，結果卻不小心的帶昆汀來吃他不喜歡的食物。

神啊救救我吧，彼得瘋狂的在內心祈禱著。

「我以為交往第一天都會帶對象去吃對方喜歡吃的東西的。」昆汀喃喃的說著，接著他抬起頭看向彼得，繼續說到「今天吃的是你喜歡的東西，那明天能吃我喜歡吃的東西嗎？」

「欸？好啊，當然可以。」

彼得一時還沒有轉過腦袋，他還以為昆汀生他的氣了。

昆汀將兩份三明治推給彼得，接著拿起面前的那一份開始慢慢的吃起，一口一口的咬著很快的就吃完了。

「等等可以去吃冰嗎？我想吃。」

昆汀把嘴角的麵包屑擦去，喝掉了大半杯的水這才緩了過來。

此時的彼得已經將剛剛那兩份快速的吃完了，他點頭答應了昆汀的要求，擦完嘴角後站起身準備出門。

昆汀悄悄的握住彼得的手。

在昆汀的手指碰上自己的手的時候，彼得轉過頭看向昆汀，他瞪大眼睛一臉不可置信的樣子。

「怎麼了？我牽我男朋友的手也不行嗎？」昆汀翻了個白眼「快點，我想吃冰，再晚一點去就要沒了。」

彼得滿臉通紅不知道該說什麼才好，一路上牽著昆汀的手一句話都沒有說，就連到冰淇淋店點餐的時候一度說不出話，搞得昆汀得自己點餐。

「你想要吃什麼口味的？」昆汀問他。

「跟、跟你一樣的就好了。」彼得說。

「那就來兩份草莓冰棒。」

店員快速的從冰櫃裡拿出兩支冰棒遞給了昆汀。

「喏，你的。」

昆汀把其中一個拿給彼得，接著撕開包裝開始吃起了自己手中的那一份，一邊走著一邊吃著。

彼得看著昆汀粉色的舌頭不斷的舔舐著他那支草莓冰棒，他覺得自己快要流鼻血了。

而遠處，正好經過冰淇淋店附近的山姆看到他們手牽手，一人一支冰棒，看起來青春甜蜜的樣子，不禁的發出了一聲哀嚎。


End file.
